


Accidental Threesome

by Nathamuel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face Sitting, Felching, Intoxication, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered coming home to the Shatterdome where he took part in lots and lots of partying, celebrating the end of the apocalypse. At first he had drunk with Mako, who had then excused herself to talk with her dad and that had led to him drinking with the Hansens and now... this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Threesome

Raleigh was hilt-deep in the younger Hansen and he had no idea how that had happened. The end of the world had passed and miraculously both Stacker and Chuck had made it out of what could have been their watery grave before the Jaeger exploded.

After that he remembered coming home to the Shatterdome where he took part in lots and lots of partying, celebrating the end of the apocalypse. At first he had drunk with Mako, who had then excused herself to talk with her dad and that had led to him drinking with the Hansens and now... this. 

Hercules - Herc- was lying on the bed, lounging on it and watching Raleigh fuck his son and he didn't seem to mind one bit. Raleigh didn't mind one bit either, come to think of that. He would even go so far as to call it exciting. 

They had gotten naked pretty quickly after copious amounts of making-out, heavy petting and drinking. Who would have thought that Chuck was so responsive and downright needy when it came to sex? 

Raleigh had to admit that seeing father and son kiss had been pretty hot too. Especially the way Chuck gasped and moaned into his father's mouth. It came as no surprise that Herc could be dominant if he wanted to be. That he wanted to be with Chuck wasn't a surprise either.

And now Chuck was bent over a desk in one corner of the room with Raleigh thrusting away in his ass. For some reason he had been forbidden to touch Chuck's cock by the older Hansen—he had mentioned something about him coming too quickly otherwise. Raleigh didn't even know who of them he'd meant by that. Chuck? 

Herc laid on his bed, lazily stroking his cock hard while he watched them. 

Sweat covered their skin and Raleigh felt his orgasm coming closer already. God how had he gotten into this situation, how much had he drunk? How much time had passed already?

Chuck's moans were addictive and oh so pretty. His head was hanging between his arms on the desk, almost like in defeat but he was groaning and whining with every push and pull Raleigh made into his body, little noises he didn't seem to be able to hold back. And he was rocking back into the thrusts. All in all he seemed to fucking enjoy the attention given to his ass.

Raleigh looked down to where his cock disappeared between Chuck's cheeks, grunting at the exertion and pleasure of having Chuck squeeze down around his dick. The younger Hansen was so tight around him, channel slick and clenching around him. He stroked a hand over Chuck's sweaty back, scratching over his sides and heard him moan low in his throat. 

"Grip his hair. He likes that." Herc's voice broke the silence, which until now was only permeated by moans and wet sounds and the slapping of skin against skin. Raleigh looked at him, acknowledging what he said. He then reached out and yanked Chuck's head back by his hair all the while moving even harder into him and startling a cry out of him. Chuck's back bowed. His noises were louder now, more clearly heard and god he was *noisy*. Raleigh fucking loved it and by the way that Herc jacked himself off even faster he liked it too. After another few thrusts Raleigh groaned and shoved deep, spilling into Chuck. he slumped over onto his back, his breath coming fast and hard.

He felt like he'd just run a marathon. A moment later, when he'd gotten back his bearing because his legs felt like jelly, he slowly pulled out and stepped back. Chuck stayed in his bent over position, knees visibly trembling. Raleigh couldn't help but step up beside him to stroke his palms over his shaking back and ask him if he was alright. His didn’t look at him, but Raleigh noticed his ears were red. Chuck hissed out a strained yes 

"Chuck, come here." Herc said from the bed. 

Raleigh made space for Chuck while Herc laid back more fully, his legs hanging over the edge and his feet on the floor.

Raleigh's eyes widened when he saw Herc help his son straddle his father's face, knees on either side of Herc's head and front facing Raleigh.

Father and son's cocks jutted from their groins and Raleigh cautiously moved closer. 

Raleigh had to moan when Chuck inhaled sharply at something his father did. Chuck really did look pretty lost in pleasure and was Herc licking him open? Raleigh couldn't believe his eyes. Chuck had placed a hand on the top of Herc's head, trying desperately to get a hold on the short hair, and was moving back into whatever his father was doing to him, holding his head in place and moaning unrestrained. His head was thrown back, Adam's apple bobbing and other hand pawing at his father's chest and side. 

Raleigh moved to stand between Herc's legs and laid a hand behind Chuck's neck to draw him into a kiss. He plundered the ranger's mouth, swallowing his moans and fisting a hand into his hair to draw his head back, angling his face for a better kiss and scratching the fingers of his other hand over Chuck's chest, nails catching on a nipple. Chuck shuddered under his hands. 

Then he stepped back to look at the scene in front of him. His cock twitched in interest but a mixture of alcohol and orgasm kept him from getting hard again.

Chuck's skin was flushed a rosy red, sweating and chest heaving and his eyes were unfocused while he rode his father's face, letting him lick Raleigh's come out of his hole. Raleigh swallowed heavily before he kneeled down between Herc's thighs and swallowed his cock down, making him moan and Chuck cry out as a result. He looked up at Chuck was grinding down harder, cock leaking and looking close to orgasm. 

Raleigh swallowed the saliva suddenly flooding his mouth and sucked hard, fisting what he couldn't get into his mouth. 

With a scream Chuck came above him, come landing only a centimeter in front of Raleigh's nose and he hummed in amusement, triggering Herc's orgasm and swallowing the spunk flooding his mouth. 

 

When he kneeled back he smirked and then helped Chuck, who was shaking all over from the force of his orgasm, to lay down beside his father, head almost hanging over the edge of the bed and legs splayed. 

Herc laid his palm on Chuck's belly and Chuck covered it with his own hand, trying to calm his breath. Raleigh averted his eyes from that loving gesture.

Instead he pressed a quick kiss upside down onto Chuck's mouth before moving onto the bed too, kissing Herc as well and laying down on the older Hansen's other side.

 

Soon they were asleep and Raleigh totally didn't wake up to Herc having his face buried between his son's legs again, both lying on their sides and going at it in the 69-position. And he totally didn't join in again. Nope.


End file.
